


Aboveswap

by Nightingale100



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Undertale-AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale100/pseuds/Nightingale100
Summary: (This story is base on Underswap so yes I kept the last part of the title just put Above since this is doing after the Pacific Route. It can contain spoils from the game too so BEWARE!!!) After Chara free the monsters from the Underground. (They had their issues with humans but they were finally free!) Things were going well for everyone well that is until Frisk decides to return and not after Chara but now wants Sans for some reason. What could that be? Also, Chara will finally realise the truth to Sans about the Reset and timelines of every route. Would Sans ever understand what Chara did or will he hate her for what she done? Read and Find Out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so as I mention in the summary this is an Underswap version. Both Chara and Frisk will be both females in the whole story. To make it easy to whom I referring too. I don't care if you would disagree with me. I understand that Frisk and Chara are supposed to be both non-gender since the game put it that way. Yet I always see these two are girls. So that is that. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy the story!

As the Autumn leaves blew in the wind all around the sounds of laughter heard in the crisp cool air of the Autumn leaves. 

A child about eight or nine ran into the crisp golden brown leaves that have mostly fallen on the ground. This child is wearing a brown jacket to match with their pants and black shoes, has short light brown hair. Right behind the child is a small skeleton almost the same size as the child has blue pupils inside his eyes sockets. He was wearing a red jacket and black pants with his long blue cape flying with the wind.  
The two are playing tag as they ran further into the woods. The child giggles as the skeleton tries to catch up to tag her.

“I’ll get you human!” cried the skeleton as he tries to catch up.

The child only giggles more as she kept on running knowing sooner or later the skeleton will catch up. Just then as she turn she began to have a vision of her being in Judgment Hall facing with a taller skeleton wearing an orange jacket and brown shorts has blue and white tennis shoes on. His one eyes sockets were flaming orange as she saw the tall skeleton wearing a blue cape around his neck just the same as the smaller skeleton.

“You dirty brother killer” the girl heard the tall skeleton said as he blasted magic bones at her.

The child trip as she landed on the ground hard. She looks around to see that it was all some kind of an illusion or flashback of a previous timeline.

“Chara” cried the small skeleton as he ran to her side, “are you okay?”

Chara looks up at the small skeleton and nods, “y… yeah, I’m fine just uh… I don’t know got clumsy I guess.”

The small skeleton helps Chara up as he looks at her with worry, “I hope that you didn’t break something inside or anything.”

Chara smiles, “don’t worry Sans, I’m fine really just uh… maybe we should go home now.”

Sans nods, “yeah, that’s probably a good idea besides I’m sure Pappy would be calling soon wondering where we are.”

Chara nods as she couldn’t shake that feeling that she nor Sans was even alone.

As they walk out of the woods and into the village of the monsters, Sans happily took Chara to her home. Chara smiles at Sans as he began to hymn his tone he likes to hymn about.

“Thanks for taking me home Sans. You didn’t need to really.”

Sans smiles wide, “no problem, besides I can’t let you go home by yourself. Your dad would be a little upset if you did.”

Chara nods, “true I forgot about that.”

Once at the house Sans knock on the door, soon a male goat with long blonde hair wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans opens the door. He smiles as he let the two come in.

“Thank you, Sans, for bringing my child home.”

Sans nods, “no problem Asgore. It was the least I can do! Besides I can’t stay long, Papyrus would be calling pretty soon wondering where I am.”

Asgore nods as he gave a box with a bowl of pumpkin pie inside.

“Here I know it’s a little early for me to give this to you but I hope you and your brother enjoy.”

Sans smiles, “oh thank you, I know we both will enjoy it!”

Asgore laughs as he escorts Sans out the door. Sans said his farewells to Chara before leaving. He turns to see Asgore had already shut the door behind him. Soon he began to skip towards his house which wasn’t too far away.

Just as Sans got close to the house he heard a familiar female voice behind him, he turns to see a blue sea creature with glasses wearing a white lab coat walking towards him. Sans wave as he tries to be careful to not drop the pie.

“Hey Undyne, it’s so nice to see you.”

Undyne nods, “y… yeah, you too so what do y… you have there?”

Sans answer, “pumpkin pie that Asgore made for me and my brother. Want some?”

Undyne shook her head, “n… no thanks, I’m going on a diet a… anyways. Besides it’s for you and Papyrus a… anyways. I better get g… going. I promise Napstabot to fix his gears.”

Sans watch as Undyne took off towards her lab. He was about to turn to go into his house when his phone rang. Sans put the pie on the porch and pick his phone out of his pocket and answer the phone.

“Hello, this is the Magnificent Sans speaking.”

“Hey bro,” said his brother on the other line, “where are you? Getting late you know and it’s getting colder out here.”

“Wait out here,” said Sans thinking, “where are you? I thought you were in the house.”

“I was but since you didn’t come I didn’t know where you are.”

“Well I’m at home now about to walk into the house and Asgore gave us something tasty.”

“Huh… sound good I’ll be there in a split.”

Sans heard his brother hangs up the phone.

As he was about to get his keys out to unlock the door soon an orange flash had flashed behind him making him jump. Sans turn to see his older brother Papyrus walking up to him with his bony hands in his pockets.

“Welp, I’m back.”

“Gee Papyrus, you nearly scared me!”

“Whoops, sorry bro you know I like to do my short-cuts.”

“Oh, my word Papyrus! You and your stupid puns! I thought you would be over that by the time we got on the surface!”

Papyrus laughs, “eh… sorry but you know I can’t stop my puns from laughter, Nyeh, heh, heh…”

Sans gave a loud irritated sigh as Papyrus help Sans to get into the house.

“What’s that you’ve got there, bro?”

Sans looks down at the pie and said, “oh this, this is what Asgore gave us. He bakes a pumpkin pie for us to eat.”

“Oh, that’s nice of him. Does it have some pumpkin seeds in it…”

Sans looks at Papyrus to see his brother trying to hold back his laugh. Sans stomps his feet as he realizes his brother made another pun.

“Papyrus! When are you ever going to stop using your puns?!”

Papyrus laughs as he flops himself on the couch laughing like a hyena. Sans sighs as he storms off into the kitchen to put the pie in the refrigerator for later to eat.

“I don’t know about my brother,” he thought to himself, “him and those stupid puns.”

Just as he began to go do some laundry knowing Papyrus didn’t do any today at all. A voice spoke that he didn’t recognize before.

“It’s so tiring to have someone like him around. Isn’t it?”

“Who there?”

Sans looks around to try to see if there was actually someone there. But nobody was even around so Sans figure maybe it was just him imagining things. So Sans went to see that Papyrus didn’t do any laundry at all.

“Papyrus, I swear what would you do without me around. You’ll probably have this house so messy that you would bare to stand it yourself.”

As Sans turn on the laundry he began to cough. He soon couldn’t breathe as well. He didn’t know what was going on. It was like someone put carbon dioxide in the room and making him cough that he could die. Sans thought he was going to die but then after ten minutes he could breathe again.

“W… What was that?”

Sans began to panic as he ran upstairs forgetting about the laundry. He ran upstairs into his room and ran underneath the cover and hid under the blankets.

As he hid in the blanket he heard his bedroom door opening up. He began to shiver fearing that someone was going to kill him. Just then he felt someone grabbing the edge of his blanket. He closes his eyes socket tighter as the blanket flew off of him.

“Please,” Sans pleaded, “please don’t hurt me…”

“Sans, it me why are you so scared of?”

Sans looks up to see Papyrus looking down at him with worry. Sans sighs in relief as he turns himself over to face Papyrus.

“I… I don’t want to go back downstairs again!”

“Why? What happen?”

Sans sighs as he explains his near death experience in the basement. Once he finishes he looks up at his brother to see he was in deep thought.

“Brother, brother! Are you even listening to me?!”

Papyrus looks down at Sans and said, “oh sorry bro, just thinking. So uh… did you seen anyone while you were down there?”

Sans shook his head, “no, I did hear a voice before I went down there.”

“A voice? What did this voice tell you?”

“It was something I said about you um… oh, it was right after you made that last stupid pun and I was so mad that someone said it’s so hard to have someone around like him. I didn’t even know what that meant. I figure it was just my imagination but I guess I was wrong.” 

Papyrus sighs as he sat next to Sans, “well whoever that was they won’t hurts you. I mean I’m here for ya.”

Sans looks up at Papyrus, “I know brother, you are always there for me as I am for you! I love you Papyrus.”

Sans threw his arms around Papyrus’ waist as Papyrus slowly smiles and soon retrieve the hug back.

“I love ya too bro.”

“Papyrus?”

“Yeah, bro?”

“Can you stay a little longer with me so I’m not alone.”

Papyrus looks into Sans’ blue pupils and nods, “sure Sans, whatever makes you feel better.”

“How about a story?”

“Nyeh, sure thing wanna hear about fluffy bun again?”

Sans nods as Papyrus got up to grab a book from the bookshelves and sat back down on the bed. Sans got himself in the covers happily ready to hear a story. Papyrus smiles as he started the story.

“Once upon a time, there was a bunny call Fluffy Buns. He even enjoys hopping all around.”

Sans yell, “you skip some parts of that story! You didn’t tell of how great and brave he is!”

“Whoops guess I short uh… forgot.”

“You did that on purpose!”

Papyrus laugh, “okay you got me. I was only checking to make sure you were still awake.”

Sans huffs irritated, “you nearly even started, of course, I’m awake!”

So Papyrus redid the story over and as he got close to the end of the story he looks over to see Sans is fast asleep. Papyrus sighs as he put the book on the dresser and made sure to have the blanket over Sans so he won’t get a chill.

“Sleep tight bro, get some good sleep.”

Papyrus walks out as he gave a long sigh. He teleported down the stairs as he looks at a picture of everyone he knows of including him, Sans, and Chara being in it. Papyrus looks at Chara more closely.

“Kid, I know you never attend to do what you did doing the last run. Just so you know I think she’s back and possibly be after my bro. I don’t know.”

Just then as Papyrus kept his eyes sockets on Chara in the picture he saw Chara’s light brown eyes turn dark bloody red with a wide grin on her face. Papyrus nearly fell over but caught himself with the wall.

“What the hell was that?”

Papyrus had no idea either he was going insane or that really just happen. Did she make him do that to him warning him that she can come back to RESET? No, it couldn’t, he must be going crazy. Then again he may not be. It might happen again.

Papyrus looks away from the picture and walk to the couch and sat down. He sighs as he lay down on the couch wondering if his brother or Chara both may be in danger.

“Ever since Chara has helped us with the surface,” thought Papyrus, “Sans has been a really close friend to her. Not in a love relationship. I don’t think my bro would want to date with her now he found out that she’s just a kid. Yet I wonder…”

Papyrus sat back up as put his hand under his chin, “could Frisk really come back? Has she been watching us this whole time being on the surface?”

He sighs as he lay back on the couch remembering the good time he always has with Sans being in Snowdin. Not that he even like being Underground and all. Yet, it was always great to have his little bro around to cheer him up. Also to give him that hope and dream that someday they could be free.

“Well over two months now that the monsters are free and living on the surface. Yet those humans still have their doubts on trusting the monsters. Oh well, guess it never pays off to have something to have hopes of” said Papyrus softly as he soon fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

As nightfall Sans walks down the stairs to see Papyrus arms spread out over the arm piece and his right leg on the other side of the arm piece and his left on the floor. Sans shook his head as he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sans began to make some leftover tacos that he and Papyrus had two days ago.

Once he finishes his phone began to ring. Sans jump a little careful to not drop the plate of tacos in them as he gently places it down on the table. He reaches into his pocket to see Chara’s name on it. He taps the green button on the screen and answers.

“Hello, Magnificent Sans is speaking.”

Chara giggles, “I tried to call Papyrus but… I guess he’s either shut his phone off or he’s sleeping pretty hard.”

Sans rolls his eyes sockets, “I saw him laying on the couch sleeping so I think the another part is true most of all.”

Chara laughs, “go figures. Shay uh… Sans… I don’t know if this is kinda going against what Paps want me to tell you but… uh… have you experience strange activity today?”

Sans was shocked to hear Chara ask him that but shrugs saying, “y… yeah in the matter of fact I did.”

Sans sat himself down on the chair in front of the table as he told the whole experience downstairs and a mysterious voice had spoken to him.

Chara was super quiet the entire time. Finally Sans realize that Chara wasn’t saying anything after he had finished.

“Chara, are you okay? You never said anything to….”

Chara interrupt, “oh I’m sorry, look how about maybe you and I might uh… go to Mt Ebott to have a little talk. Just don’t tell Papyrus about our plan.”

Sans began to get suspicious, “is there something you or Pappy haven’t been telling me about?”

Chara sighs, “listen I really wanted to tell you about this mysterious girl you heard and well of what I’m really capable of doing. Yet Papyrus would always stop me to do so. I know he don’t want you to worry and everything but you do deserve the truth as well. I already told Dad and Mom about it.”

“About what?”

Chara sighs, “like I said meet me at Mt. Ebott tomorrow if you really want to know the whole truth. Maybe after lunch?”

“Sure,” Sans thought a minute, “what do I tell my brother?”

Chara too was quite for a moment before she spoke, “just tell him that you’re going to hang out with Undyne. That way he’ll think you're with her and not with me. Okay?”

Sans gulp he hated to lie to his own brother. Papyrus had always trusted him to be where he says he is. Yet Sans has just experienced a near death experience in the basement. He had also been noticing his brother been having night terrors every night and yet he don’t tell him about the dreams. Chara sure does know something more and possibly about this mysterious voice who almost kill him.

Sans gave a huge sigh as he spoke, “okay I’ll tell him that. You know that’s going to be hard for me to do that to Pappy.”

“I know but I believe in you, Sans. Like you had always told me. Now, remember do not I mean do not ever tell anyone about what I’m about to do and what I wanted to tell you in a long time. Am I clear?”

Sans nods, “Got it no telling anyone.”

Chara giggles, “you’re always my best friend no matter what. Even if you are like a dunkle to me. I always consider you as a friend.”

Sans eyes pupil lit up hearing Chara calling him 'best friend' had just made his day.

“Okay I’ll see you tomorrow then,” said Sans.

“Yeah, see you then.”

Chara hangs up the phone as Sans put his phone back into his pocket. He began to eat his tacos. Once he finishes and began doing the dishes the familiar female voice was heard right behind him.

“So you really want that truth?”

Sans stop as he drops the dish into the water, “who… who’s there?”

“Come on Sansy…. It’s only little old me… oh wait I forgot you don’t remember me do ya? She erases your memory along with everyone else.”

“What do you mean? Who are you even talking about?!”

“I’m talking about Chara, duh!!! She kills you in so many Resets it wasn’t funny. You still consider her as your friend?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about and Chara will never do that to us. Ever!”

“I won’t be too sure of that Sans. If you really want the truth then turn around and face me. That way I can give you a proper way to introduce myself.”

Sans was pretty scared to turn around. He figures if he turns around he might see something he really isn’t going to like to see. Once he turns all the way around, he was shock of who had spoken to him.

There stood in front of Sans is a child the same age as Chara. She even looks like Chara too. The only differences is that this child had a darker color of short brown hair and her sweatshirt is dark blue with two pink stripes across the shirt and her blue shorts up to her knee.

“Hello Sans, then name is Frisk. I never thought you would have the courage to face me here and now. I guess you were so eager to find out the truth. Yet I think I’ll let Chara do the talking tomorrow. She’s got a lot to tell you and possibly you won’t be her friend anymore.”

“That’s not true! Whatever Chara has to tell me I will always forgive her!”

Frisk laughs like it’s all a stupid joke, “you can think all you want Sans, but you know sometimes the truth can hurt like a sharp bladed knife.”

Frisk reach into her pocket and pulls out the knife and held it in her hand.

“Maybe then after your talk with Chara. We can be partners. I can help you overcome your hurt and anger. Which I know you will when you hear the truth.”

Frisk disappear leaving Sans speechless for a while before returning to do his dishes. It’s a good thing Papyrus is a hard sleeper. He would have heard Sans yelling at Frisk in the kitchen.

Once he finishes washing the dish and putting it away he went back to his room to read some comic books in hopes to ease his mind of what he had just seen and heard last night. As he tries to read, the thoughts of lying to Papyrus of where he’s going tomorrow was troubling him.

How could he just lie to Papyrus to just know the truth?

Was it worth while to know the truth?

Yet Chara is his best friend so it can’t be all that bad, right?

He just met Frisk so he obviously found out about the mysterious person.

He couldn’t keep these mind off of his head so he just put the comic book back into the door and just lay in his bed hoping maybe he can fall back to sleep. No luck. He kept on thinking away and about tomorrow.

“What if Frisk is right? What if Chara is holding more secrets than what meets the eyes? No! Stop thinking that Sans. You are Magnificent and Chara is your Best Friend she even said it herself. Frisk has to be wrong. Chara would never attend to harm me ever!”

For two to three hours Sans lay there as his mind been rushing of thoughts of what Frisk said and what he had to do tomorrow. Finally, he fell asleep as the night rush by like a hummingbird rushing to get its food.

As morning came Sans stay asleep as the sunlight came through his window. Most times this would always wake him up to get ready for today but, he didn’t even open his eyes sockets at all. He slept so soundly and peacefully in his rocket bed.

He didn’t even hear Papyrus coming into his room at all. Papyrus walks up to Sans’ bed and shook him a little yet Sans did not wake up. Papyrus began to worry as he call Sans’ name yet Sans did not wake up.

Papyrus took a huge breath and yell with all his might, “Sans!!!”

This had got Sans up.

Sans looks around for a moment as he realized that it was now morning and not night. Sans yawn as he looks up at his brother.

“Morning Brother, (yawns) sorry for not getting up in time.”

Papyrus sighs, “it’s okay but this isn’t like you to be the sleepy bones. It’s me who’s the sleepy bones in this house. Guess it’s rubbing off. Nyeh, heh, heh…”

Sans groans, “Pappy seriously.”

Papyrus looks at Sans, “bro, are you really feeling okay? Your face is kinda mess up.”

Sans sighs, “I’ll be fine, brother. Besides uh… I kinda got up late and had supper more like a midnight snack.”

Papyrus laughs a little, “heh, that’s funny…. I’m usually the one who gets the midnight snacks.”

Sans groan as he got up to get ready for today. Papyrus sighs as he teleported into the kitchen.

“This isn’t like him. He looks ill but he says he’s fine. Maybe I should keep my eyes sockets on him.”

As Papyrus got out the ketchup and began to use it as a drink, Sans walk down the stairs rubbing the back of his skull.

“Oh… I almost forgot to tell you…”

Sans sighs as he knew this was going to be his worst thing he’s going to ever do to Papyrus for the rest of his life.

Papyrus didn’t even look at Sans as he looks out the window, “yeah bro?”

Sans looks down as he answers, “um… U… Undyne called last night.”

Papyrus nods, “oh and what she wanted?”

Sans looks up at his brother seeing that his brother was paying no attention to him. Which was good because if Papyrus turn to look at him, he’ll know right away that Sans is lying.

“She uh…. Wanted me to visit her to watch some…. Animes with her today. Is it alright if I go to her house?”

Papyrus nods, “sure bro, as long you be back before dinner.”

Sans sighs knowing that was the most terrible thing he had ever done. He even lied to whom called him last night. Yet he wanted the truth and if he was going to find the truth he rather does it without his brother knowing it.

“Okay it’ll be after lunch I’ll go to her house.”

Papyrus smiles and turns to Sans, “that’s good that way maybe you’ll be feeling a little better when ya go. Do you want me to come with ya?”

Sans shook his head real fast, “the Magnificent Sans has this handle brother!”

Papyrus laugh, “alright, if you say so, bro. You know if ya need me got my cell phone real close by.”

Sans rolls his eyes, “I know. I’m not a baby anymore.”

Papyrus sighs, “I knew that just worry about ya. I don’t want anything to happen to my little bro.”

Sans smiles wide as he went to hug Papyrus’ leg, “You’re the best big brother I’ve always have.”

Papyrus laughs as he knelt down to pick Sans up, “I know bro, I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took a long time or forever to get the next chapter done. It's just well things get in other line and it takes a while to come right back onto the story. So yeah hope you like it!

“See ya later bro.”

“You too brother!”

Sans ran out the door as he looks back to make sure Papyrus isn’t following him or sneaking up on him. Once he knew that his brother is staying in the house, he ran towards the woods.

Meanwhile…

Chara sat on Mt Ebott knowing what she may fear if she tells him the whole truth.

“Okay, Chara lighten up! I know it’s going against Paps will of me doing this but Sans is being haunted by Frisk. I just hope he can take it.”

She looks at the beautiful view down below. She gave a long sigh as she kept thinking what Sans’ reaction would be when he finds out about the Resets and what she had done when she was possessed by Frisk.

After long twenty minutes Sans came up the mountain and sat next to Chara as he too looks at the view.

“I love it up here. It’s so beautiful.”

“It’s sure is.”

Sans turns to see something is bothering Chara. He was about to ask her what’s wrong but she spoke before he could get a chance to ask.

“Sans, listen to me well. Please don’t be upset at me as I began to tell you about what’s going on here and about that girl. Also about the Reset.”

“The what?”

Chara sighs as she could tell by Sans’ tone that he's super confused about what she meant by that.

“You see I have the ability to Reset the world as many times I want. As I do these Resets then I’m always right back to the beginning of my journey in the Underground.”

As Chara went explaining more of the Resets and more about Frisk. She also had told Sans about the Genocide Route. That Frisk had her kill everyone including him. This, Sans, was taken aback. He could not believe that Frisk would do something like this to Chara and them.

“So now here we are and Frisk has returned to haunt you for some reason. Whatever it is it can’t be good. I hope you’re not mad at me.”

“Of course I’m not mad at you. I know you never wanted us hurt. I have always believed in you, human.”

Chara laughs a little as she frowns, “That last part was what you said before you turned into dust.”

“It was?”

“Yup, listen I know I'm not supposed to tell you but since I told everyone else even mom and dad. Also, you’re not only my dunckle but my best friend. You deserve the truth just like everyone else. Sans, there is one more thing I need you to promise.”

“Sure what is it?”

“Don’t ever tell Paps of what I told you today. If he found out that you know about the Resets and what I did to you. Then well… he um… let’s just say it won’t go down to well…”

Sans then thought a moment, “so what would happen if my brother found out?”

Chara gulp as she hasn’t mentioned to Sans of what Papyrus did to her doing the Genocide Run. She looks down as she sighs.

“It’s best you don’t know that part yet.”

“What do you mean?! Of course, I would want to know! Chara is there something else you’re keeping me. Cause Frisk told me last night that you had kept secrets from me.”

“Wait she did what?”

“Yeah, she kinda shows herself to me last night. She also told me after this talk we won’t be friends. But we are still friends.”

Chara sighs, “okay, okay, you got me, there is one more thing I did not bring out. If you can bear it with me and please don’t be mad at your brother for this.”

“Of course wait, why would I be mad at my brother?”

Chara sighs, “doing the Genocide Run after we kill all the monsters we were heading towards Toriel’s throne room when I met your brother in Judgment Hall. There he um… use his full magic against me and Frisk especially me. Since he had no idea I was even being possessed. He um… killed me over so many times.”

“He killed you? Why? How? I don’t understand.”

“I know it’s a lot to take in but… he um…”

“I don’t believe it.”

“Um… Sans are you alright?”

“I’m more than fine. I guess it’s true what Frisk said.”

“Sans… what are you…?”

“Papyrus would never do that! You’re lying! He’s a lazybones and he won’t even hurt a fly!”

“Sans, it is true! I know because he did those things. It’s just he never shown you his full powers. I doubt he ever will.”

“Well, for one thing at least you told me about this and two why didn’t you tell me everything about this sooner!”

“I already told you. Papyrus wouldn’t allow me! He didn’t want you to find out.”

Chara began to cry as Sans felt real bad for yelling at her.

“I… I… I’m so sorry but…. I really have to go. Bye!”

Sans runs off as Chara kept crying. As Sans was out of the distance Frisk appear behind Chara.

“Guess he couldn’t handle your brother killing us. Did he?”

“What do you want?”

Frisk giggles as Chara stood up not facing her, “oh Chara, you know he’s going to find out that you told the truth and possibly be mad at the both of you.”

“Whatever you are planning, Frisk” Chara clung both of her fists together as she turns her head slightly toward Frisk, “I warned you if you hurt or mess with Sans. You got me and Papyrus to answer to.”

Frisk laughs, “oh and what are you a brave kid? Wow, you really are pathetic aren’t ya? Just like that comedian. Well, I gotta go.”

Frisk disappears. Chara sighs before walking down the mountain to go back home. She crosses her hands as she wonders if Sans is going to not be so mad at her for what she told him. She fears this would happen if she mentions about Papyrus killing her.

Sans ran down the path and right towards the village. He sighs as he slowly walks through the village not paying any attention to anyone but in his own mind.

“Papyrus wouldn’t do that. He just can’t. I know him then anyone does. He would have shown me if he did has those kinds of magic.”

Sans was lost in thought that he didn’t hear someone calling his name. Just as he turn to go towards Undyne’s lab that’s when he felt someone grabbing hard on his shoulder and pull him. He turns to see a yellow reptile with a black patch over her one eye wearing a black tank top and shorts. He knew this reptile monster too well.

“Oh uh… h… hello, Alphys.”

Alphys snarls as she let go of Sans’ shoulder, “didn’t you hear me, dork?”

Sans shook his head, “n… no, not at all.”

“Well I called you like three times and you still didn’t respond to me. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“H… huh?”

“You look like someone just gave you a bad time.”

“W.. well… it’s um… (sighs) Okay but you can’t tell Papyrus about this.”

“Sure whatever.”

“Well.... this morning I met Chara on Mt. Ebott. She um… told me everything about the Resets including the one about the Genocide Run…”

“Oh… so she finally told ya huh? She was going to tell you sooner but Paps wouldn’t allow her.”

“That’s what she said. Also, I want what you think.”

“Think? Of what?”

“Chara told me that Papyrus kill her with his whole strength of powers. Is that even true, Alphys?”

Alphys’ eyes widened as she looks right at Sans seeing if this is all true. Alphys sighs knowing she couldn’t lie to her friend.

“I’m afraid so Sans. Your brother is the judge of monsters after all. Also since he’s a Sentry of the Underground he kills more than just Chara. He did kill two humans who’d fallen down before her.”

“B… but he would have shown me…”

“He wouldn’t! He never did! That’s why I’ve been training you to become like him! Yet, I see you are not as strong as he is. I know you as well as anyone. You so kind to everyone and you won’t even hurt a fly. Papyrus, on the other hand, has more experience of death than you do.”

“Then why wouldn’t he told me about it?!”

“Sans, please don’t get upset. Look I really didn’t know he had that kind of magic till he shown me and the rest of the dogs that one time.”

“What one time?!”

Alphys looks at Sans and gulps knowing she made a mistake, “shit” was all she said to herself.

“Well?”

Alphys knew she couldn’t take that back now.

“Alright, I know I’m going to regret this later. It’s a good thing I’m tougher than he is. I think. One day it was right after we made it to the surface. Me and the dogs were training and Paps came along and ask if he could join. I laugh thinking ‘oh yeah sure knock yourself out.’ Then he began to attack us with his full powers throwing bones and using that weird creature luckily we dodge it. It was like…”

“Like what?”

“Like he totally lost it. He wasn’t himself or he just was mad. I have no idea anyways long story short we were okay and Paps well he smiles at us. I yell at him what his problem of killing us but he shrugs like nothing like that even happen. So I got my concerns for him.”

Sans sighs knowing that Chara was right all along. Papyrus does have the strength to kill someone even to an innocent child like Chara and those two other souls.

Alphys interrupt his thoughts, “anyways going into Undyne’s lab, are you coming?”

Sans shook his head, “I’ve got to apologize to someone and hope she’ll forgive me.”

He began to run off as Alphys turn to knock on Undyne’s door lab.

Once Undyne lets Alphys inside they both went to the lab. Undyne was ready to show some animes movies with Alphys. Alphys sighs as Undyne was preparing to get the movie ready to play.

“Hey, Undyne…. I’m worried.”

“O… of what?”

“Sans told me that Chara told him everything about the Resets, the Genocide and…”

“S… she did? Papyrus w… would… be so furious.”

“Yeah, well Chara also told him what Papyrus did to her too. You know killed her once in the previous timeline.”

Undyne was quiet for a while as she stood beside Alphys with a red remote in her hand. She finally spoke.

“D… did you told him about…”

“I had no other choice. I mean Sans is my friend and he always looks up to me! I mess up and with my big mouth, I had to bring it up so yup… you know where that went.”

“I… I’m so sorry. I… I wish we could do more. D… does Papyrus…?”

“No” Alphys quickly intervene, “thank heavens he doesn't! It’s best if we keep this between you and I. Look I know you close friends with Papyrus but we gotta not say anything. Hopefully, Sans don’t either.”

Undyne nods, “I… I won’t say anything to Papyrus.”

“Good. Now let’s get…”

“Heya, didn’t think I was listening did ya?”

Both girls turn around fast to see Papyrus standing behind them with his arms cross.

“Shit,” thought Alphys as she knew that she and Chara are in real big trouble now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy never really had the time to sit down until now. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sans knock on the door as Asgore answers the door.

“Hello Sans,” said Asgore as he let Sans walk into the house.

“Hello um… is Chara home?”

Asgore nods, “she’s in her room.”

Sans thanked Asgore as he walks up the stairs and came upon a brown wooden door that has Chara’s name right on it. He knocked on the door as Chara’s voice was heard on the other side.

“Come in” Chara called.

Sans took a huge deep breath as he walks into Chara’s room. Chara had her back towards him as she looks out the window from her bed. Sans walked a little closer but stop when Chara spoke again.

“I’m not really hungry, Dad. Sorry.”

Sans sighs as he spoke, “it’s me Sans and…”

Chara turns and she smiled as she got up from her bed and hugged Sans. Tears began to run down on Chara’s cheeks.

“I’m so… so… sorry I… I…”

Sans looks at her, “Chara, this isn’t your fault. It was mine. I should never have yelled at you and you.... You were right.”

Chara looks at Sans, “what do you mean?”

Sans looks at Chara as his blue tears began to run down his bony cheek, “Papyrus really did killed you. Alphys said it herself. I… I didn’t believe you because I didn’t want to believe my brother was a human killer. He never even told me… anything of what he really can do.”

Chara sighs, “I know… I think it was because he wanted to protect you.”

Downstairs Asgore had finish cleaning the living room as he headed to clean up in the kitchen. He was humming to himself as he worked. Soon a blue flash has flashed behind him but he didn’t see it or even notice the blue flash.

Just then Papyrus appear behind Asgore and said, “hello old man.”

Asgore jumped as he drops the dishes and turns real fast to see Papyrus standing in front of him as he held his paw to his chest.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Papyrus shrugs as he asks, “is Sans here?”

Asgore nods, “he’s upstairs with Chara.”

Papyrus nods, “is it alright if I talk to Chara outside with Sans. I’ll take Sans home when we are done.”

Asgore nods, “of course let me go get them for you.”

Papyrus smiles, “thanks, I’ll be outside waiting.”

Asgore smiles back as he went upstairs and open Chara’s door just an inch or two.

“Chara, Sans, Papyrus want to see you two outside. Papyrus will be taking you home afterward Sans.”

Sans nods, “okay thank you Asgore sir!”

Chara giggles, “thanks, Dad.”

Asgore shut the door and went back downstairs to continue to do his work.

Chara ran down the stairs as she headed towards the front door. Sans began to follow but was stop when he felt something odd within his soul. He looks down at his light blue heart soul to see it looks fine. His HP is still normal.

So why is he feeling that something is not right?

Sans, thought he heard giggling behind him, he turns but nobody was even behind him. Sans sighs as he walks down the stairs and went outside with Chara and met up with Papyrus.

Papyrus cross his arms as he looks at the two, “so you two been pretty busy huh? So think I’m that stupid to not figure out you two plans on going somewhere and telling something you ain’t suppose to talk about.”

Chara said while holding her bottom lip with her teeth, “Papyrus, please let me explain…”

“We’ll have a serious talk about this later, kid.”

Sans stood in front of Chara and said boldly, “not without me around. I can’t believe you would actually kill her for no reason.”

Papyrus narrow his eyes sockets, “and you lied to me! You lied about everything! I don’t believe my own brother would run off not knowing where the hell you went and here all this time Chara is telling you of everything.”

Sans looked up at Papyrus, “she had her good reasons for it! I needed to know brother! You will never tell me ever! How would you figure this out anyways that I did as I did?”

“Well, that is none of your business right now Sans! You both are in so much trouble!”

Sans began to feel that strong awful feeling inside his soul.

In a matter of seconds, he totally lost control of not only his body but the way he spoke as well. This was not him at all. This was someone else talking right to Papyrus with such hurt words that Sans would never want to say to harm Papyrus at all.

“Well who’s in charge here now? The all oh so good brother of mine thinking that he’s all and mighty. You are a moran Papyrus! A complete idiot!”

Sans try to stop this thoughts and the way he spoke to stop but someone was stopping him. He wanted to call out to Papyrus for help. Sans wanted to tell Papyrus that this was not him, he was somehow being under control by someone else.

But, he couldn’t and that someone was taking full control.

Was this Frisk?

Is this how Chara felt when Frisk took control of Chara’s body?

Sans didn’t know he was so darn scared and wished to take it all back and scream out to Papyrus for help.

Sans never saw his brother got so upset at him before. Papyrus yelled at him to go back home. Yet this person inside of Sans refused and disobey Papyrus’ order.

Sans try to tell Papyrus that this was not him but no words came out. He couldn’t talk to Papyrus or anyone else now.

Someone, he didn’t know how to stop.

Chara was in shock to hear what just came out of Sans’ mouth. This wasn’t the Sans she knew of at all. She walks up closer beside him as she turns her eyes grew wide as she stares at Sans in horror.

Sans’ eyes pupil were now pier bloody red as he turns to face Chara. Chara blinks a couple of times before asking.

“Sans is… is that you?”

Sans laugh as his voice change to a female voice but more of a whisper tone so Papyrus wouldn’t hear, “hello Chara, did ya miss me?”

Chara narrow her eyes as she knew for sure this was not her Sans at all, this was Frisk.

“You leave him alone!”

Papyrus looks at Chara oddly but said, “what the hell are you yelling at Sans for?”

Sans turns and said, “really, is that all you got to ask her.”

Chara looks at Papyrus and said, “Paps this is not Sans! I know because I just heard Frisk inside of him!”

Papyrus eyes sockets widened, “what? You’re lying?”

Chara yell, “If I’m lying then I wouldn’t be serious now would I?”

Papyrus said sternly, “alright you two I had enough of these games of yours.”

Chara got upset, “just look at Sans’ eyes pupils! There’re not blue its red like Frisk’s!”

Papyrus looks into Sans’ eyes sockets and sure enough, Chara is telling the truth. Papyrus grab hold of Chara as he held her in his arms.

“Sorry for not believing you kiddo.”

Frisk giggles as she gave a deadly glare at Papyrus, “I didn’t think you would figure that out, comedian.”

Papyrus growls, “what have you done to my bro?”

Frisk laughs, “please, I thought you didn’t want him around anymore. You did tell him to leave.”

Papyrus right eye socket began to form an orange flame, “you really want a bad time, don’t ya?”

Frisk smiles, “oh yes comedian… let’s have some fun.”

Papyrus began to summon his blasters as he did he heard Sans’ voice.

“Pappy please don’t hurt me… I’m sorry.”

Papyrus look to see his brother was short of back to normal except Frisk is still within him. Sans began to cry as he knelt down covering his face.

Papyrus put Chara down and began to walk up to Sans, “bro, it’s okay I’m right here. You don’t need to apologize. I know that is not you. I should have known when Frisk made you say those awful things to me, but I didn’t. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

As Papyrus began to reach his bony hand towards his brother that’s when Frisk gain back full control of Sans’ body as she slowly raise her head up at Papyrus. Papyrus backed up and set off his blasters. Frisk began to dodge each blast that headed her way. Her red soul began to glow along with Sans’ soul.

Chara saw that Sans is weak to stop Frisk, she had to do something. Chara ran up to Sans and said ignoring Papyrus yelling at her to stay away.

“Listen, Sans, you had always told me that I must believe in myself no matter what. That there was some good inside that is given another chance. Now I’m here to say I believe in you, Sans. You have to believe in yourself that you can stop her.”

Sans began to cry, “but… h… how?”

Chara smiles, “you know what to do. Just do it.”

Sans thought a minute as he saw the blast headed towards his and Frisk’s way. Then Sans understood what Chara is saying. He narrows his eyes sockets as his eyes pupil began to change from red to blue.

“Frisk, I will never ever let you hurt my friends and family ever again!”

Sans could hear Frisk yelling at him to stop as his soul began to glow brighter than hers. He kept on thinking of the great time he has spent with Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Napstabot, and the greatest friend in the world Chara.

Light engulfed both him and Frisk as he could hear Frisk yelling, “this isn’t over yet Sans the skeleton! I’m not finished with you yet!”

Soon Sans fell weak on the ground as the light finally dim down. Sans look up at Papyrus tiredly then at Chara.

Papyrus ran to his brother as he picks Sans up and carries Sans in his arm. Sans rest his head on Papyrus’ shoulder and soon fell asleep.

Papyrus sighs, “I better get him home so he can rest. That was a big excitement for him.”

Chara ask, “is there anything I can do to help?”

Papyrus shook his head, “no you did enough. Thanks for helping my bro out.”

Chara smiles as she watches Papyrus teleported back home. Asgore came out after seeing the light and asked looking at Chara.

“What’s going on? I saw a huge flash of white light I came to see if you’re alright.”

Chara nods, “don’t worry Dad everything is fine. Just Paps did his teleporting magic wrong again.”

Asgore believing his daughter shook his head, “he always does that when he doesn't get enough rest. Oh well, it looks like he’s gone along with Sans.”

Chara ask, “can I have some pie please?”

Asgore chuckle as he let Chara come into the house.

Chara knew that this was not over for Sans, Papyrus, or even her from Frisk. She knew that Frisk will not give up till that girl gets what she wants and she’s going to get it. No matter how much suffer towards others will be.

This is not over it only has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter complete! Been a while but I'm back at it again. Now the story is going to get intense! We'll see what's going to happen. Sans is such a merciful skeleton always sees the good in everyone. Even if they try to ruin the monsters and humans lives. Hope you like it! I know I did and enjoy writing it.

Two days and Chara can see the change in Sans as she knew that he's coming back to his old self again. Sans have been doing his training with Alphys and doing his cooking lesson with Napstabot. Chara and Papyrus both were glad to see that Sans is back to normal. Yet both fear that Frisk will return to come back to hunt Sans once again.

Weeks has gone by as Sans knows the truth of the timelines and Resets also about the Genocide Run that he kept his hope up and look beyond that. He's always been a happy skeleton and always kept his high spirit up especially with his friends and his brother.

One night Sans had finish cooking some tacos for Chara and Papyrus when the phone rang. Sans call out as he walks up to the phone.

"I got it!"

Sans grab the phone and asks, "hello this is the Magnificent Sans speaking who is it?"

All Sans could hear was some growling and hissing. Sans looks at the phone oddly and spoke up.

"H... Hello?!"

Soon a deep demonic voice was heard, "you shall perish with them!"  
Sans eyes sockets widened at whatever spoke as he hung up. Sans drop the phone on the ground as he stood shock at what he just heard. His hands were shaking like crazy as he held his one arm that he had the phone in out before as his bony arm began to shake.

Chara came in as she was about to say something when she spotted Sans standing in shock. Chara ran up to Sans and began to ask him what was the matter. Sans wouldn't respond as Chara knew that something had freaked him out.

"Papyrus!!!"

Papyrus heard Chara's cry as he ran in the kitchen, "what's wrong Chara?"

Papyrus stop when he saw why Chara scream his name as she did. Papyrus ran up to his brother and try to snap him out whatever he's freak out from. Yet Sans didn't snap out of it as he stood there still shaking only now this time his whole body was shaking.

Papyrus looks at Chara saying, "we'll take him to Undyne. She may know what's going on."

Chara nods as Papyrus picked Sans up and grab hold of Chara's hand as he and Chara both ran out the door and ran all the way to Undyne's house. Papyrus pound on the door till finally, someone answers it. Though it wasn't Undyne who answer the door but it was Nabstabot.

Nabstabot was about to ask when he spotted Sans shaking like crazy. The blue robot let Papyrus and Chara in as he ran to let Undyne know what's going on. It took at least few minutes before both Undyne and Nabstabot to run down the stairs.

"See" shouted Nabstabot, "I told you he's shaking like crazy!"

Undyne gasp as she let Papyrus up the stairs but told Nabstabot to stay with Chara as she sees what's the reason for Sans strange behavior. Nabstabot sat in the chair with Chara as he began to try his best to reason with Chara that Sans is going to be alright.

In the lab, Undyne tested Sans with everything she could think of. Nothing worked. There was no explanation for why Sans is shaking like crazy. She even checked Sans' soul but it seems to be normal. Undyne put her hand over her head as she shook her head.

"I... I don't understand why he's a... acting like this."

Papyrus patted his brother's head and said in a soft tone, "come on bro, please come back to us. Don't scare me like this. You're scaring everyone else too..."

Finally after two hours, Sans has stopped shaking as he blinks his eyes sockets before looking around. Sans was super confused to why he's in a lab. Papyrus explains what was going on and why they are in Undyne's lab.

That's when Sans remember about the call.

"I remember now. I got a call from I really had no clue of what. It sounded evil and mean. It said something that I will perish with them?"

"What?"

Sans looks up at his brother and nods, "yeah, I was so scared that I guess I sort of froze for quite some time."

Undyne reply, "m... more like two h... hours."

"That long!"

Papyrus and Undyne both nod their heads at Sans. Sans could not believe he was shaking and in shock for that long. It didn't seem to be that long either. He was so confused and had no explanation or clear understanding of what was going on.

Papyrus smiles as he wraps his arms around Sans. Sans could feel that his brother was very worried and at the same time concerned for him. Sans sighs as he held onto Papyrus' jacket. Sans was pretty scared of what's going on. This was beyond of what he was trained to do. This whatever is going on he couldn't explain well.

"Papyrus?"

Papyrus let's go of Sans as he looks at his brother, "yeah Sans?"

Sans gulp before he asks, "you wouldn't let anyone hurt me, would you?"

Papyrus shook his head, "never in my life bro! I won't let anyone harm ya, besides I am your big bro and it's my responsibility to keep you and Chara both safe."

Sans felt relief to know that his brother really meant that. He knew his brother would but since he knows now that Papyrus has much stronger power than he does. He felt secure to have Papyrus with him.

"I love you Pappy."

Papyrus smiles as he replies, "I love ya too, bro."

Undyne asked as she headed to the door, "S... Sans? Do you w... want Chara to come in?"

Sans eyes sockets widened, "she's still here?"

Undyne nods, "y... yes, she was really w... worry about you."

Papyrus agrees, "yeah when she saw you shaking like a bumblebee she really freaked out."

Sans looks at Papyrus, "now I'm a bumblebee?"

Papyrus shrugs as Sans nod his head at Undyne to have Chara come in. Undyne smiles as she walks out of the room to get Chara. Papyrus chuckle as Sans knew that chuckle anywhere.

"Papyrus, please not tonight. I don't feel like hearing your stupid puns."

Papyrus study Sans' expression before asking, "you're not feeling well, bro?"

Sans shook his head, "no, I feel like well... crap."

Papyrus couldn't help but laugh at what his brother had just said, "sorry but... now you sounding more like Alphys."

Sans sighs, "I suppose but I really don't care."

Papyrus began to worry when Chara came into the room. Chara smiles when she saw that Sans was not shaking anymore. She ran right to Sans and gave him a big bear hug.

"Oh Sans," said Chara, "thank goodness you're alright. I didn't know what to think. I thought... I..."

Sans held Chara close, "it's okay. I'll be fine you'll see."

Papyrus rubs Chara on the back as he saw Chara began to see that Sans' face was not looking too well.

"Sans? Are you feeling okay?"

Sans shook his head, "no, I'm not feeling too good. I don't know why."

Chara thought a minute, "well maybe it's because of all that shaking you were doing. What made you shake that much?"

Sans looks down as Papyrus explains to Chara about the phone call that Sans received. Chara nods as she looks down.

"I'm so sorry Sans, I wish I could take it all back and change the past!"

Sans sighs as he hugged Chara, "it's okay Chara. At least you help us get out of the Underground and made sure nobody in the Underground are left behind."

Chara began to tear up as she thought about Temmie, "there is one I didn't quite get everyone out of the Underground."

Sans looks at Chara then remember that Chara had mentioned about Temmie, "well if I feel better maybe we could go down there and help him see the surface!"

Papyrus sighs, "I don't know bro. You remember what he tries to do to us and the kid."

Sans looks at his brother before saying, "we have to give him a second chance, right? What about that Frisk? Could we help her too?"

Chara and Papyrus both look at each other unsure what to answer to Sans. Soon Sans began to cough as Papyrus lay Sans down on the bed.

"Hey, it's okay bro just relax. No need to work yourself over this. Besides, you need rest and you can get feeling better faster."

Sans nods as he lay down on the bed and right away fell asleep.

Papyrus sighs as he looks at Chara, "welp, I better get ya home. Your parents are going to worry about ya if I don't get ya home soon."

Chara nods, "I hate to leave Sans here without me around."

Papyrus put his bony hand on Chara's shoulder, "he'll be fine. He just needs to rest more."

Undyne came in to see Sans is fast asleep, "o... oh, I see he's a... asleep."

Papyrus nods, "yeah, he's not feeling too good. I'll come back and spend the night here at the lab. I know Sans is going to sleep for the rest of the night."

Undyne nods, "o... okay, I'll let Nabstabot know of w... what's going on."

Papyrus nods "sounds like a deal to me."

Papyrus pick Chara up as he teleported Chara back home. As Papyrus got Chara home he was about to teleport back to Sans when he heard some laughter behind him. Papyrus whip around to find nobody is even around.

Papyrus began to have this eerie feeling that he's not alone and being followed. He looks back at the house began to have his doubts of leaving Chara alone. Yet he shook his head as he teleported back to be with his little bro.


End file.
